Hypothetically Speaking, I Hate You!
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: Gail hates the new forensic scientist. She especially hates that she can't stop thinking about the spontaneous kiss that the scientist gave her at the wedding. But maybe it's not hate she's harboring after all? Can Holly break down her walls, or will Gail shut her out too?
1. Evil Scientist Are Evil for a Reason

**Okay, so I'm literally in love with ****Gail**** and Holly's storyline on ****Rookie Blue****! Gail is snarky, rude, and hilarious at the same time. And somehow Holly is her precise match. Her witty remarks, intelligence, and charming personality make them perfection. So now I have to write some kind of story about them and their adorableness! Lemme just tell you though, both Charlotte Sullivan and Aliyah O'Brien are absolutely gorgeous :D**

**I'm sorry if I suck at getting Gail and Holly's personality traits correct. Feel free to critique my writing ability and tell me what you want to see happen! (It will be written in first person.) I'm open to pretty much anything, so go ahead and PM me or review to tell me what you think! Thanks again guys :)**

**I'm going to resume the story right after For Better, For Worse (Season 4: Episode 8). Its right after Holly kisses Gail at the wedding. Gail's reaction was so cute. She was stunned into silence and didn't know what to do or say. God, they're adorable.**

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HO LLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GA I L/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLL Y/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL /HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/ GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL

* * *

Gail's P.o.v -  
_Why am I letting the new forensic scientist get to me? She kissed me one time and I'm letting her consume my thoughts now... it's so un-Gailish of me. I mean, can you even consider it a kiss? Although, her lips were so soft and inviting...okay, I seriously need to stop replaying that memory in my head. This can't be healthy! But it was just so, ugh...stop with that already! I did not enjoy that kiss what so ever! She just did it to shut me up. Regardless of Holly being a lesbian, she wouldn't be interested in someone like me. She deserves someone better; someone who will treat her right. And even if she did like me in more than a platonic way, I could never return her feelings, right? Why are feelings so complicated? With guys it's so simple, and with Holly, it's so not simple. The evil scientist is at the top of her game, but she won't get the best of me; that I swear. _

_I barely make my way into the station, and who do I see? The very person I was just complaining about... _

_Super. _

"Speak of the devil," I rudely insult her.

"Hello to you to Gail." Holly merely smiles at me, and it's pissing me off that I can't get under her skin.

_Her stupid perfect skin! _

I huff impatiently. "Holly, I don't have time to be nice to you."

Holly laughs at my remark, which she apparently found quite humorous. "You call that nice? But it is nice to know you were talking about me or at the very least thinking about me."

_What makes Holly think I was thinking or talking about her? I mean, I was. But how does she know that? _

"What makes you think you were on my mind? Why would you be?" I accuse her insecurely, because she's right about me thinking about her.

Holly smugly grins and pokes the tip of my nose. "Well, you did say speak of the devil, so that indicates you were contemplating about me in some form," Holly confidently emotes. "But it's fine Gail. If I was you, I'd want to think about me too."

I simply glare at her.

_She's lucky I didn't retaliate after she poked me on the nose. If that was anyone else, I would have done something. What, I don't know. But they definitely wouldn't have gotten away with just a piercing glare. And did she just say fantasize? I am so not fantasizing about that nerd. What would I fantasize about: her sexily reciting every part of the human body in English and other foreign languages? _

_Oh joy. _

"Cat got your tongue, Gail?" Holly's statement snaps me out of my trance.

_Did she seriously just use my own story to get back at me? I hate to admit it, but damn, she's good. Too good. _

"You're so cute when you're angry Gail."

_I'm blushing at this point, so I don't even respond back. I decide to briskly walk past her and take a seat at my desk before I kill somebody. _

"Hey Gail," Chloe tries.

"Not now!" And that effectively shuts her up. _She is way too positive and is always practically sitting in Dov's lap, even at the damn station. _

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G A IL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOL LY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAI L/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLL Y/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/ HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/ GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL

_An hour later, my brother decides to annoy me too. _

"Gail."

"Steve," is my dry reply.

He sighs. "What's wrong Gail?"

"Nothing." _I'm not in the mood to talk to him about my conflicting feelings toward another woman. He wouldn't understand. _

_No man would. _

"I'm just trying to be here for you. I am your older brother after all." He says with sincerity in his voice and eyes. _He looks just as sad and vulnerable as I feel. I'd never admit that I'm experiencing sadness and vulnerability. _

_That means I would have an actual state of mind that isn't specifically tied to anger and hate. I doubt that would ever happen, and by doubt, I mean it won't happen. EVER. _

I laugh humorlessly. "Did you figure that one out on your own? I'm proud of you," I mock with apparent sarcasm. _I couldn't help myself. I know he's attempting to be helpful, and somewhere deep down I do appreciate it. But right now, my brain is a jumbled mess, and I don't want to talk to anyone about this issue, especially my brother. _

"You always have to come off with some sarcastic comment, yet I know you too well. It's a defense mechanism of yours. A clever one at that, but you don't have me fooled. They'll be someone who will be able to break down your walls. Maybe not immediately, but eventually someone will be able to get inside your head and find out what's going on up there."

_Steve's right. The funny thing is, someone may have already accomplished that. Not the breaking down my walls part. No one will do that. But she sure has taken up much of what I've been thinking about lately. It's angering me and confusing me at the same time, and I just don't know how to deal with these emotions. _

"You're right." And with that, I walk away from the discussion that we so desperately needed to have_. I'm again trying to evade any type of conversation that could possibly contain any sort of truth dealing with feelings and emotions. _

_Lord knows I'm afraid to feel again, so I'll just keep running away from it like I always do. That's what I've been doing for awhile now. Why should it be any more difficult now than it was in the past few months?_

_Evil scientist, that's why. _

_No I can't let this happen. I won't let it happen. I swear. _

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G A IL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOL LY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAI L/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLL Y/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/ HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/ GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL

* * *

**So that's chapter one in Gail's perspective! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated :) **


	2. The Talk that Led to Another Talk

**Wow guys, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and especially the reviews! I did not expect that kind of response from a single chapter, so thank you so much everyone! :) You all are awesome, and I really do appreciate anyone and everyone! I hope I don't disappoint with part 2! **

**Ajhellfire: Thank you so much!**

**Sue142: I'm glad you like it, and THANK YOU :D I will try to add in more banter between the two of them!**

**GailHollyDovChloe: Yay! I will try not to keep you waiting too long :)**

**Annabanana6: I'm happy to know you like it and I will try to add more chapters quickly. And yes, I will try and have more Gail and Holly interactions. But this one is more of a conversational scene between Steve and Holly, so I hope that's okay!**

**twosocks75: Thanks a lot! I'm looking forward to write more. **

**dessie77: Awesome. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Vixenu: Thanks!**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that I don't own Rookie Blue or any of the characters on the show (obviously). (If I did, Holly and Gail would have way more screen time!) All credit goes to the writers, producers, executive producers, etc.**

**Just like the last chapter was in Gail's P.o.v, this one will be in Holly's P.o.v!**

**Yay, different perspectives! :D**

* * *

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HO LLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GA I L/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLL Y/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL /HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/ GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL

Holly's P.o.v -  
_These scenarios are quite amusing to me; scenarios involving Gail. She has that icy blond hair that fits her personality so well, and yet it's beautiful all the same. She thinks she's hidden away her insecurities so well. And she has, for the most part. But not from me. I can see clearly that I'm getting inside her head, and she's not used to having someone, or anyone who fazes her. I love that I can get to her like no one else can. I also want to help Gail. Help her to let down the walls she's built up. Walls that are so far above ground that she doesn't know the difference between letting her guard down and keeping it up._

_I want to help her, but teasing Gail a bit never hurt either._

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HO LLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GA I L/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLL Y/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL /HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/ GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL

I'm just about to finish the latest autopsy, when a blonde male, about average height, walks into the lab.  
_  
I would have preferred not to have any disruptions when I'm working because I really want to talk with Gail already. But I don't want to be rude to him, so I break the silence._

"What can I do for you detective?"

He smiles at me politely, and I can already picture where this is heading. "Your name is Holly, right?" He questions sweetly.

"Yes."

"Great. My name is Steve and I was wondering if you're-"

_Wow, he sure does move quickly. He must be one of those guys who assume he can just take whatever he pleases. Well buddy, you're going to be in for a rude awakening!_

I cut him off before he can finish his sentence. "I'm not trying to be impolite or anything, but I don't want to give you any false hope."

He gives me a deer in the headlights look, and I feel bad in a way. "What do you mean false hope?"

_I look through him, sighing in the process. This has happened on numerous occasions throughout high school and college.  
_  
"I admit I'm a tease at times, still, I'm not one to lead someone on who I wouldn't consider giving a chance to. That's just cruel."

_Immediately after I told him that, he bursts out laughing. Did I say something wrong, or something hilarious? I don't remember saying anything even remotely funny. Why is he still laughing?  
_  
He sets his hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes. A goofy grin is plastering his face. "You didn't let me finish what I wanted to say."

I couldn't even fathom what just occurred. My mouth forms an o, and my response is the same.

"Oh."

"It's okay Holly. I'm not shocked honestly. You're an attractive woman, who's a science geek! That's a two in one deal. Now that's something that should be a turn on!

"Right," I say jokingly. "Just to clear things up, I'm a lesbian."

"Yes, so this pertains to what I was planning to ask you."

"No way! You've got to be kidding me! You were going to ask me out, weren't you?!"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you were interested in my sister?"

"That depends. Who's your sister?"

"Gail."

_This is even more embarrassing now! Not only did he not want to ask me out; he's also the brother of the woman I might be falling for. This really couldn't get any worse, could it?_

"Oh, so you're Gail's older brother?" I ask dumbly. _I need time to process this all. What kind of hole did I dig myself into? _

"I sure am," he replies quickly. "And you're the woman who has got Gail so riled up."

_I flush after hearing that, and feel my cheeks heating up._ "I guess so," I barely manage to get out.

Gail's brother gives me a comforting smile. "I knew something was up. She wouldn't tell me what was on her mind. As her older brother, I want to help when she's in distress. At first I couldn't figure out what was bothering her. The whole Andy and Nick thing went through my mind, so I definitely saw that as a possibility, but she was acting different than when she found out about Andy and Nick. I knew it must have been someone or something else that was the real issue."

_So I was right. Gail is having similar problems. I can't stop thinking about her, and she can't get me out of her mind. We should really talk already. We both want to speak to one another. We just hate admitting it, especially Gail. _

"Wow, you've got a lot to say, don't you?"

"Not usually. Today I do though."

"I can tell. Look, I'm going to go up and talk to Gail now. The best way to break down her barrier is to actually talk to her in person, and also not letting her insults get the best of you."

"True. I will let you be on your way then. Oh, and Holly, Gail is surely one of the strongest and most independent woman I know, but that doesn't mean she's invincible. She's in more of a delicate state than she'd care to admit. As ironic as this is, please don't hurt Gail."

"I can't guarantee she or I won't get hurt, but I will try to keep the hurting to a minimal." I flash Gail's brother a megawatt grin.

"Oh, and Steve, I think it's adorable how you're looking out for your little sister."

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HO LLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GA I L/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLL Y/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL /HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/ GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL

"Gail, can we talk?"

She looks at me with uncertainty in her eyes and a bit of fear on her lips.

"Holly, what do you want? Gail replies with vigor, yet there's something undetectable in her eyes.

I look straight into her gorgeous blue orbs and take her hands ever so gently. "I want to talk with you."

"Don't you have a job to do?' Gail says as she pulls away.

_There she goes again, putting a wall between us. I'm not letting her do that this time._

"Gail, please, I just want to know what's going on between the both of us. Do you feel it too? The mutual attraction?"

"Why are you doing this to me Holly? We're not friends! Stop making this so damn complicated!"

"You're right, we're more than friends! And it wouldn't be so complicated if you would just simply talk to me!"

_Gail is staring at me in awe._ _I guess no one really challenges what she has to say, but I will not let her say whatever she wants, and then just walk away. I've never seen her at a loss for words, except when I'm around. I must be accomplishing something if I can at least get this far.  
_

"Holly, we are only coworkers, and I can't just talk to you about how I feel about you. It's weird. I don't do all the emotional stuff where you're all honest about your feelings. I don't like talking about my feelings, okay?"

_Gail knows there's something going on between us; she just refuses to be true to her feelings. I believe fear is a huge motivating factor. She's afraid to feel for anyone because she doesn't want to surrender herself to anyone else, and then get hurt again. _

_I try taking Gail's hands again. Hopefully this time she won't pull away._ "You know that's a lie Gail. We are more than coworkers, and we are more than friends. Can we both admit that we like each other in more than a friendly way?"

Gail bites her lip before answering. _Even Gail just biting her lip is super sexy! I have got to stay focused though! _"Okay, so it is a lie. I like you a lot, Holly. But it's still not that simple. With a guy it was a - b, and with you it's like a - z! For some reason though, I like that. I just can't figure out why, and it's really messing with my head."

_Gail is simply adorable when she rambles. Maybe I should get her to ramble more often. _

I smile knowingly.

_Gail Peck is genuinely into me!_

"Basically you're saying that I'm not simple minded and that you don't just want to have a one night stand. See how talking helps the clear the situation up?"

"You're not simple minded because you're a nerd!"

_She's throwing insults to cover up her insecurities._ _Oh Gail, you are killing me._

"I will take that as a compliment!" _Saying that will probably make her mad, but oh well._

Gail takes in a deep breath of air and lets it out. "I'm leaving," is the two word response as she turns away from Holly and begins to walk in the opposite direction.

"NO."

_Gail spins around the second she hears no. _

"What did you just say?"

"I said no. We're talking about whatever is bothering you."

"I don't want to." Gail pouts in a child like manner.

_Even her childish pouting is cute. Oh my god, if Gail could hear my thoughts, she would murder me! I'm hypothetically speaking, of course. _

"That's too bad."

Gail frowns and casts her glance downwards, shuffling her feet nervously. "Fine, you want to know what's been bothering me? You really want to know?!" Gail questions venomously.

"Yes."

"I almost hate you for making me admit this."

Gail looks up at me in the slightest, just so she's aware that she has my full attention.

_And then she says the inevitable._

"The k-kiss; the god damn kiss!"

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HO LLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GA I L/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLL Y/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL /HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/ GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL

* * *

**I know what you're going to say! Too much Steve Peck in the story, but he's the older brother! He's kind of crucial :) And at least the chapter was longer, right? And wasn't the interaction between Holly and Gail longer too? Just tell me what you think, and thanks again everyone! Cliffhanger, yee! **


	3. I Really Hate That I Liked Kissing You

**So how'd everyone like that ending for chapter 2? Gail actually admitting that she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Cute, right? **

**Thank you so much everyone for the crazy amount of follows, favorites, and lovely reviews! I'm just pleased to know people appreciate my attempt at a Gail/Holly fic! What exactly is their combined name? Golly? Hail? Haily? I'm not really sure! **

**This chapter strictly involves only Holly and Gail. I'm sure that will make most you very happy. That's always a plus. I'm thrilled to get someone smiling or genuinely happy just from a story :) it's a great feeling! So yay to anyone who I made smile, laugh, or want to read more. **

**auggy1984: Thanks. **

**annabanana6: Thanks, I guess? I'm hoping I go somewhere good in the upcoming chapters. Yay to being excited for the next additions. Sorry that you had to wait so long for another chapter, but I hope you like where I take it. **

**Bunnytofu: Thank you so much! I'm overjoyed that you like that I added in Steve =) yeah, I was hoping the interactions would be seen as loving and endearing, so maybe I achieved that? Yee. I also wanted to show that Gail really does care about something as minuscule as a kiss. I love having Gail stressed out (not really) but only so Holly can make it better ;p **

**dessie77: Haha, happy to know I could make your day better! Yeah, it'll be interesting to hear what she has to say. Surprisingly enough, she might be more honest about it than you think. **

**Guest: Aww, really? Thank you! And yes, Steve and Traci are really cute too :) I'm going to make it so that they really do care about one another. Of course Gail will deny being a "good" person, but we all know she is overall. I apologize for taking so long to add another part of the story. **

**WeeklyWriter: I'm honestly flattered :D thanks! And I'm sorry the update took so long. I take forever to update my stories though. I hope you still enjoy all the chapters to come! **

**trustissuesb: Yay, so people do like having Steve Peck in the story! What a relief. **

**Miched8: OMG, thank you l! You used love three times, and one times in cap! That must mean you really like it, haha. I have something good in store for them; at least I think I do ;) **

**divvycrip: Yeah, poor Gail. Who's this evil scientist? I wonder. Just kidding. Thanks, I will keep writing it. I just don't know exactly where I'm going to take it, but I hope you like where I decide to take it in the future!**

* * *

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY

_Gail can't stop thinking about the kiss? That's the cutest thing ever! Out of all people, I wouldn't think one kiss would get her so riled up, but I'm not complaining. I want her to think about me and how much she liked the kiss. _

I smugly grin at her. "Wait, really?" I say teasingly.

Gail rolls her eyes and gives me the dirtiest look. _It's so fun to get her all jostled up._ "Don't play dumb with me, Holly. I know you've been thinking about the kiss too. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything! I know it was short, but I felt something I can't put into words; something that wasn't even there with Nick."

"It's like you turned over a new leaf. Suddenly you're expressing your feelings, and it's actually quite nice."

The blond woman sighs exasperatedly. "Yeah, let's not talk about feelings, especially mine. Scratch that, I don't want to talk about anyone's feelings..."

_Gail's so funny. She says she doesn't want to express her feelings, but she just did that a minute ago. Maybe she doesn't realize that she speaks about her emotions sometimes. _

I smile. "You're funny."

Gail frowns at my answer. "This isn't funny Holly. I'm being serious."

"So am I. You're seriously funny."

Gail's face is priceless. _I can clearly see that I'm getting to her, and it is very entertaining to annoy her. Her reaction is the best part though. There's something about pushing Gail's buttons that is so much fun. Even though Gail can be harsh at times, her snarky remarks are witty and enthralling. _

Gail is irritated now. "And you're seriously annoying!" She yells. "You won't even tell me if you enjoyed the kiss too..." Gail pouts, while looking away, avoiding any eye contact.

_Isn't she just the cutest? No one likes rejection, so even Gail can admit that. She may even want some affection at times. I believe even the people who are against PDA, want kindness and love sometimes. _

"You really want to know what I thought about the kiss? Are you sure?" I question in a playful manner.

"Stop teasing me! I've been dying to know since you kissed me, so yes, I'm sure I want to know!"

"How's this for an answer?"  
I quickly, but gently take hold of her face, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

_This effectively shuts her up. At least for a little. _

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY

_D-did Holly just ki-kiss me again? I guess that's the only way she can get me to be quiet. But really?! I wasn't expecting her to do that. Not that I'd give her permission to kiss me, even if I did like the kiss. Okay, so maybe I would, but that's beside the point! The point is that her lips are so soft and inviting- Oh my god, what am I thinking? I should not be having these thoughts about another woman. Woman kiss other woman all the time. It's all in good fun though. They're not actually supposed to develop feelings for another woman. So why am I falling for a woman now? _

"Y-you k-kissed me?! Why would you do that again?"

"Because I know I'd get a reaction out of you, which is what my goal was."

"You're evil."

"You just don't like that I don't cower in fear."

_She's wrong! Okay, so maybe she's kind of right, but I hate admitting that I'm wrong. I don't like that I can't get to her, but I also don't like that I can't help but gravitate towards her. _

I huff. "So maybe I don't. It still doesn't explain why you k-kissed me!"

Holly laughs cutely. _Did I just use the word cute? Ugh, what is she doing to me?_ "You are letting this kiss get to you way too much," Holly states. "Don't stress over it. So what, another woman kissed you? It happens all the time."

_She doesn't understand my conflicting feelings! The turmoil I'm dealing with is nearly unbearable. I sound dramatic, but all of this is getting to me. And then she kisses me again? Does she know how much worse she's making it? She probably does. _

"And you don't care at all! The whole yay for plus one. I don't want to be your plus one. I want to be someone special; someone you care about."

_What the hell is making me say all this nonsense?! I am being much too honest about what I'm truly feeling. She's able to get me to say things I would never admit to anyone else, at any cost. _

Holly gives me a genuine smile. "You're really pouring out your feelings tonight. I appreciate it. I know I'm acting like this doesn't mean much to me, but it's great that you can be so honest with me."

_So I'm not driving on a one way street. Well, not completely at least. _

I nervously smile back. "So you do care about me?" I question, unsure of the outcome.

"Of course I care about you. Why would I have kissed you twice if I didn't care about you at all? That's cruel. Sure, some people are a tease, but I'm not someone to lead somebody on. I just wanted to have some fun with you. I didn't think you'd take it so badly. I'm sorry if you felt like I was toying with your emotions. That wasn't my intent," Holly explains in detail.

_Holly is evil, but not that evil. Well, I'm joking. She's not evil at all really. She wouldn't do that to me in the first place. _

I'm genuinely happy now. "I wouldn't admit this to anyone else, but I'm so happy to hear that."

"I'm pretty certain you wouldn't have had this conversation with anybody at the station. Probably not even your brother!"

"Why would I talk to my brother about this? It would be super awkward. You ask some weird questions, Holly."

_And there I go, back to being myself again. I guess I can never be nice for too long. _

Holly lets out a hearty laugh. "There's the Gail I know and love!" She shouts out, energetic and lively.

_Holly loves me?! She couldn't mean... No. She means in a friendly way of course. I'm reading too much into it. _

_Oh god. And now I'm blushing too... I turn away from her, trying not to let her see my face. _

"Gail, are you okay?" Holly questions, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine," I lie while attempting to rid of the blush covering my features.

"A girl or woman is never okay when they say they're fine and won't even look at you. Now what's wrong?"

"Don't stereotype. And nothing is wrong."

"Gail, something is clearly wrong when you won't as much as look at me."

_She knows me too well already. It isn't fair. I can't get anything past her. _

I sigh in utter defeat. "You said the word love."

"That's all that's bothering you? I thought I offended you in some way, but it was the opposite?"

"Can we please talk about this some other time? I've spilled my guts out to you, and I'm tired of talking about emotions, feelings, and that damn kiss."

Holly nods sympathetically. "Okay Gail. I'll let it go for now, but we're discussing this in the near future."

I blow a sigh of relief. "I can do that."

"I'm not trying to add anymore stress into your life. Let's just have a good time together."

_Maybe letting out your emotions has an upside after all. _

"Thank you Holly. Um, would you want to have a picnic at a park with me?" _I am beyond nervous posing this question. _

"Oooh, a picnic? That sounds amazing! Are you asking me on a date?"

"Don't even get me started, nerd."

"Oh, by the way Gail, I loved the kiss."

GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/H OLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/G AIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY/GAIL/HOLLY

* * *

**So Gail was a lot more honest in my story! Sorry if she's out of character though. She had been keeping all her emotions and feelings inside her. Eventually she had to get out all her innermost thoughts and feelings. Do you think it was a bit too soon? Should I rewrite the chapter? Because I did say could Holly break down her walls, or would Gail shut absolutely everyone out? Maybe this will be one weak part where Gail lets down her guard, and then she'll be back to not letting anyone see her in that emotional state? What do you guys think? Please leave a comment and tell me! I'd appreciate it so much! :)**


End file.
